This HOT Summer Night
by Lori94
Summary: Edward is home from school and his sister's friend has a HOT brother...**Slash** I might add chapters here and there, but not regularly.
1. Chapter 1

_**This Hot Summer Night  
**__**By Lori94**_

_Disclaimer:  
__All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.  
__The non-existent original characters and twisted plot are the property of me, Lori 94.  
__I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.  
_**_No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

I sigh as I pull into the driveway of my parents' home. I'm here for my sister, Alice's, high school graduation and 4th of July party. I've been away at Harvard for a year and I've been loathe to tell my folks that I'm homesick and want to transfer to a school that's closer to them. Anyway, Alice is throwing a major blow-out bash for the occasion and I decided to come in the night before and surprise her. I unlock the door and walk right in, but nobody in the house is awake, so I just settle in for the night.

I sleep in my old room and dream of love…A lover with blonde curls, a lean body and eyes, the color of the ocean. Will I ever find this paragon of beauty? I truly hope so…

I wake early the next morning and shower quickly so as not to interrupt anyone's routine. As I leave the bathroom, wearing only a towel wrapped around my waist, I bump into a girl that I've never seen before.

She's a brunette with lovely brown eyes, around my sister's age, and she's just staring at me.

It suddenly occurs to me that I'm only wearing a towel…oops. "Uhmmm…Hi…I don't think I know you…Do I?" I ask.

She turns into a mess of giggles and shakes her head 'no'.

"Unless I let myself into the wrong house, you must be Alice's friend; or are you a wandering giggle monster…?" I ask.

She blushes and runs into my sister's room.

Alice sleepily peeks out the door at me a moment later. "What are you talking about, Bells? There aren't any hot guys out here… just my brother." She says closing her door.

"Thanks, Ali; it's nice to see you too…" I retort. It's not the way I wanted to announce my arrival, but it'll be funny later.

She turns around, suddenly awake and jumping into my arms. "OMG! Big brother, what are you doing here? The party's not til tonight!"

"I came to surprise you, Pixie! I missed you…" I say as I hug her tightly.

"I missed you too, Edward! Let me and Bella get ready and you can take us out for breakfast…" She yells as she disappears into her bedroom.

I laugh at her demand. "Some things never change…" I'm dressed and ready to go in 30 minutes, but it takes another 2 ½ hours for the 2 of them to get ready… For those 2 hours I sit and talk with my parents. They're going to LA for a few days and it turns out that they are only allowing Alice to have the party without them because I'll be here. Great…more responsibility for the Harvard man… They then remind me that they'll be back on Wednesday night.

Alice introduces me to her friend properly, just before getting into my Volvo. The giggling girl now appears cool and confident, and I drive us all to the local diner. While we're eating I learn Bella's life story…she was the new kid at school this year and she has a brother that's a just a year older than me. Her mom died 4 years ago and her dad moved them out here…to the middle of nowhere…at the beginning of this past school year, because of his job.

She says. "His job transferred him out to Port Angeles. My brother doesn't like to be too far away from us since our mom died, so he's just transferred to the community college and starts in the fall."

I guess this is as good a time as any to tell Alice my plans. "What a coincidence…" I say. "I've recently decided to move closer to my family also…"

Her face lights up. "Really, Edward? Oh I'm sooo glad! I've missed you sooo much! Mom and Dad will probably be a little disappointed, but it's your life and your decision."

"You should totally meet my brother, Edward…He's great!" Bella says.

"C'mon, girls, tell me about him… Ali, have you met him yet?" I ask, getting a little too excited.

"I only met him once and he was very sweet…He's coming to the party, we'll totally give you the intro when he gets to the house." My sister says.

"He played sports in school and helped our baseball team win a whole bunch of trophies. We're originally from Long Island, New York. Anyway, he doesn't really know anyone around here so I hope you'll be great friends." She says.

Simultaneously, I do and I don't want to ask if he's a homophobe.

Alice seems to sense what I want to know so she asks. "Uhmmm…Bells; there's something we haven't told you about Edward, yet. He's gay…" She takes a deep breath and continues. "Please tell us it's ok…tell us that it doesn't matter to you…"

The brunette's pretty face appears shocked. "Of course it matters, Ali…!"

Alice looks crestfallen and I'm sure I look disappointed too. Homophobes are not nice people and if her whole family is going to be that way…

"I can't believe you didn't tell me, Alice…" Bella says grabbing her hand. "We could've set them up sooner…!"

I feel relief rush through me as my little sister squeals. "I just knew you were good peoples! I can't believe I doubted you! Eddie, we need to get home! No! We need to get you a new outfit for the party!"

I roll my eyes but agree. If I'm meeting a new man, I need to look my best. We listen to a mixture of Country and dance music on the way to the mall. Once we get there, the 3 of us are walking through the mall with purpose, when suddenly; the girls drag me into a store.

"What the Hell, girls…?" I ask.

"I just saw my brother…he's here." Bella whispers. "He must've needed a new outfit too… peek through this store window. He's in front of Hot Topic."

There's 3 people in front of that store, a woman and a child who are holding hands, and a lean, fit man with…My heart starts to palpitate. "The blonde…The thin blonde man over there with the curls is your brother." I sound breathless.

She looks smug as she replies, "Yup, that's him…I know he looks nothing like me, right? Well, he takes after our mom…"

He's just a little taller than me which is perfect because I'd fit in his arms like a puzzle piece. He seems to have heard us because he turns to look in the direction of this store and winks as our eyes meet…They're bluer then the ocean.

I barely notice that he has noticed his sister and Alice standing next to me, as I smile back almost swooning. "Intro, gals…now; not later…I have to meet the man of my dreams…" I demand.

As Bella runs over to talk to him really quick, I tell Alice about the man I dreamed of last night.

Alice can't contain her smile as Bella pulls him into the store with us. "Jasper Swan, you remember my BFF, Alice…? Well, this is her big brother, Edward Cullen. He's only a year younger then you and he's moving closer to his family for the new semester of college, just like you."

"Hey, man…it's nice to meet you." Jasper says. "So you'll be at the party tonight?"

I nod and shake his hand…his long fingers wrap around my hand and I can't help but think of what people say about the size of the hand reflecting the size of other anatomical features. "Yeah, I'll be th-there… Ali, was just helping me find something to wear…w-would you like to c-come with us?"

He looks me up and down before looking right in my eyes. "Absolutely…" He turns to my sister. "I think he'd look amazing in a tight pair of blue jeans and a white wife-beater…"

"…with a red short sleeved button-down, left open, to top it off…" Alice says reminding us that the theme is 'red, white and blue'.

"I already have a swimsuit, so we can skip that part…" I say blushing as they discuss my clothes.

"I have one too…Shopping is nothing to be embarrassed about, man…Just remember: you're among friends…" He says.

I smirk, sadly. "Yeah…I guess…"

So Alice and Jasper drag Bella and me through the mall, and of course we find the perfect jeans and everything. These jeans are in a dark wash and hug my ass and thighs like they've never been hugged before. He insists that I try them on and show them off before I buy them. So I do and he notes that they fit me very well and make my ass look sexy. I find the wife-beater and red button-down easily after that.

We part ways with Jasper after he buys a new white T-shirt and I drive the girls back home a little sullenly. They notice that something's wrong but say nothing.

Hours later, I'm dressed and my swimsuit is on under my jeans so I don't have to leave the party to change.

He walks in…he's in tight, light wash blue jeans with a tie-dye red and white T-shirt.

I think it might be the shirt he bought today …Wait, he bought and dyed the shirt today…just for my sister's party? I just want to attack him right there in front of everyone. I turn around remembering his comment about friends from earlier. This is the man of my dreams and he only wants to be my friend… I'd hate to be like Jack from that stupid TV show 'Will and Grace'…How will I cope with this? My gaze doesn't leave him as he wanders the room.

He hugs his sister and I see her whisper something in his ear. He looks surprised, confused and annoyed as he makes his way over to me… He touches my shoulder. "Is there somewhere we can talk?"

"There's the den…my dad's office…my room…?" I ask giving him choices.

"Your room…that's private…let's go there…" He says and follows me.

I close the door as soon as we're inside.

He locks it and turns to face me. "Edward, I had fun this afternoon, what I said was meant to calm your bashfulness not to keep you at a distance…Yes, I do want to be your friend, but you are the most beautiful man I've ever met and I'd love to get closer to you…a lot closer then friends…if you'll let me."

Hope fills me as he takes a small step towards me with his arms partially open. I rush the rest of the way into his arms. "I've dreamed of you, Jasper. Your face, hands, hair and eyes… I saw you there in the mall, and I just knew I had to be yours…c-can I k-kiss you, Jasper?"

He shakes his head and tilts mine up. "I'd like the honor, if you don't mind…" His lips descend on mine and I melt into him.

I moan into his mouth enticing him to deepen the kiss. I feel his tongue tease the corner of my mouth and so I let him in. The tongue battle that begins is of epic proportions, but just as we start to grip at each other's hair and clothes, our sisters' knock on the door demanding for us to rejoin the party.

He keeps his arm around me as we open the door to leave.

Bella drags him away to chat for a minute and Alice pushes me back into my room. "He kissed you, didn't he?"

I grin and nod, like a bobble-head.

She smiles. "Your lips are swollen and you look thoroughly kissed…I'm happy for you bro. Now, get out there and socialize with everyone…mingle…Don't forget the neighbors and Mike. I know you don't like him, but he's here with Jessica and we are his hosts. B's brother is staying the night, since mom and dad aren't coming back til Wednesday. You'll have lots of time to see, kiss and maybe fuck him."

I don't want to abandon him while I socialize, so I rush out of the room to find him waiting with Bella. I take his hand for a moment. "Jasper…I hate asking this but are you 'out'? I'd like you to come mingle with me. I'll introduce you to all the guests that are our age."

He smirks. "Yes, Edward…I'm out…and I'd love to meet some people around our age…"

I proudly take him around the room to let him meet Mike and Emmett. "They're so hetero that it's gross. They're with their girlfriends Jessica and Rosalie. Rose is Alice's and my cousin, so when they inevitably marry Em will be my cousin-in-law or something. Mike is just a friend of his."

"Can we go into your pool?" He asks.

"Definitely…" I smile and yell for Alice to play hostess. "Do you already have your suit on or do you need to change?" I ask.

He just unzips his jeans and nothing could prepare me for this sight.

I laugh as he slides his jeans off and as he starts to get mad, I unzip my jeans and reveal my matching swimsuit.

He laughs with me as soon as he sees the flag that covers my private area.

The party goes on around us as we swim and talk and kiss and just enjoy each others company. Its 1am when I finally kick everyone but our guests and family out

"Listen, Jasper…Rose and Em are staying in the large guest room and Bella's staying in Ali's room…would you do me the honor of joining me in mine?" I ask him as everyone drifts off to their rooms. "I mean I have a bunk above my futon and we don't have to d-do anything…"

He smirks. "I'd like to shower first, if that's ok…but I may need help…"

I feel my dick get hard and hope he doesn't notice. "I'll…" I clear my throat. "I'll be glad to help out…Follow me."

I take him to the private bathroom in my parent's room. It's bigger than the one in the hall and we can both fit. As we pass the other bathroom, I quickly grab my towel, shampoo and body-wash. I haven't had sex with a man in months, so I start to get nervous. "Jasper, can I ask you a few personal questions?"

"Of course, what's up?" He says.

"Have you done this before?"

"Yes, Edward, I have… My last boyfriend left me for one of our professors and I haven't been with anyone since. That was 6 months ago. I get tested every 6 months and the last time was 2 months ago…I'm clean…"

I sigh in relief. "I got tested last month; I'm clean and I haven't been with anyone in the last 5 months."

"My turn, Edward…Are you a top or bottom?" He asks.

I expected this one. "Both… I'll happily play pitcher or catcher…"

He laughs at the baseball terms. "Me too…but I prefer top. So, Bells told you about my high school baseball days, huh…?"

I nod and lean over him to turn the faucets on. As soon as it's the right temperature, I step in and rinse myself with my suit on first, and then I turn away from Jasper and peel off the wet swimsuit. I hear him hiss as my ass is revealed. When I'm standing straight again, I feel his hand touch my hip.

"Turn around, Edward…please…I need to see you…" He says.

I take a breath and turn to face him.

"You're so beautiful, Edward." He says kissing my lips. Suddenly he steps in with me and repeats my show. His ass is tight and muscular.

I'll enjoy fucking him whenever he lets me…

He turns around and I get to see his front, next. His chest and abs are beautiful, they're almost chiseled. His member is semi-hard and begging to be touched.

"Can I wash you…?" He asks. I nod and allow his hands to roam my body. He massages my neck and back and down my legs before telling me to bend over and let him clean my ass for me. I feel his hands and fingers soap my ass well and even dip in to swipe over my opening and taint. He suddenly grabs me and holds me to the wall as he kisses my lips. I allow him into my mouth and we grind against each other as we make out.

I push him off lightly. "I want to wash you as attentively as you did for me…"

"But, I didn't finish with you, Edward. Your dick still needs soap…"

I permit him to handle the 'Cullen Family Jewels' as he uses his soft hands to work the soap into my skin. I feel the pumping motion and moan as he whispers that he can't wait to have my cock in his mouth. I rinse and take my time doing all the same things that he just did to me. As my fingers swipe over his opening, I whisper, "I'll bet this ass is tight and I want to feel it around me, but not tonight… Tonight, I want you in me…"

He moans as he hears this and lets me handle his package.

I pump his cock and tell him how I hope to get a taste of him as well. Rinsing one last time, I get out first and as soon as he's done, I wipe down the walls so my parents won't get mold or mildew. Then I lead him back to my room, with towels wrapped around our waists.

He closes the door behind us and locks it. "I'm sorry if I seem intense or demanding, but I really want you…I'm so hot for you, man. Please, just go along with me. If you say slow or stop, I will but I hope I won't have to. Do you have condoms? If not, I have some in my bag."

"There's a whole box in my night stand, and I have no problem with you topping me." I say.

"Topping you…that sounds dirty! Maybe we can do that some other time…" He grins and chuckles. "Sit…I want to taste your cock."

I say nothing as I pull the futon flat and sit on the edge of my bed.

He kneels between my legs and lifts my balls to his mouth. He kisses them before licking up the shaft of my dick. I groan as he takes me fully into his mouth and suckles. His next words, as he lifts up his head, are so sweet and almost romantic. "Your skin is luscious…so soft and silky, a bit salty in my mouth but I love that." He goes right back to sucking me and his lips move over my cock expertly. He lifts up again, "Cum for me, Edward. I want to taste you…"

This time as he goes down on me, I place my hand in his hair and guide his head to bob up and down on my cock.

He swallows my whole load! Looking up at me he says one word. "Delicious…"

"Kiss me." I demand. Our lips meet and I taste myself in his mouth. I moan out my next words. "Jasper, how do you want me?"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to lube you up over my lap…" He says carefully. "…Then, I'll lay you on your back and lift your legs to get access and leverage…Are you ok with that?"

I get a mental picture of me over his lap and getting spanked and lubed… "Jasper, your voice and that suggestion gave me naughty thoughts…but yeah, I'm ok with that. The lube is next to the condoms."

He grabs it and drips some onto his fingers. "Ready…?"

I nod and lay over his thighs. "Yeah…"

"Shit, I just got the urge to slap your ass, Edward." He whispers as his slick finger rubs my hole.

I gulp. "Not tonight, Jasper, please…?"

"Was that one of your naughty thoughts…?" He asks as one finger slips into my tight hole.

I nod and whimper as he pushes it in, all the way to his knuckle.

"I like that noise you just made. I can't wait to fuck you." He whispers pushing a second finger into my ass. He wiggles them inside me and I moan, asking him to put his dick inside me. "Not yet, Edward, just let me stretch you a bit more. I don't want to hurt you…I like you…a lot." A third finger joins the other 2 and he pumps them in and out a few times adding more lube. "Now you're ready for me, Edward…lay on your back." He says kissing me quickly as I get into position with a towel under me so my sheets won't get messy. He rolls a condom onto himself as I lay back and lift my legs. He puts the tip of his cock to my rosebud and slips his head into me.

I close my eyes as he inches into my ass. His cock is long, thick and hard.

"I want you to cum, Edward, I want you to feel the pleasure I can give you, but if you try to hold out, we might be able to come together." He says.

I nod as his balls touch my ass. He's fully inside me now. I feel an intense surge of pleasure and know from my medical training that he must be stroking my prostate with his cock. "Jasper…move inside me now… please move in me!" I beg.

He complies and I feel the sensations wash over me. "You're so tight and sweet! I love feeling you around my cock! I'm getting close, Edward!" He stops and drips some lube on my cock. "Edward, I want to see you pump that cock and come with me…"

I wrap my hand around my hard member and begin to pump. The feel of my masturbation and his cock in my ass, is overwhelming. I warn him that I'm cumming and hear him say he's so close. I cum hard; my ass was around the base of his shaft, because he was thrusting in at that point. I feel the condom filling inside me as my ass milks him dry. He collapses on top of my stomach and doesn't seem to mind that we're both now, covered in my cum

We lay quietly for a moment, giving me time to think. *What did I do? I just gave it up on the first date! We haven't even had a first date! It's the first time I ever met him! What can he think of me? He must think I'm a whore or something!* I start to shake in fear and shame of the impression I've just made on the man I…love…?

"Edward…Edward…Are you ok? You're shaking…"

"Do you have any respect for me, Jasper?" I ask bracing myself for a negative answer.

"What does that mean?"

"I had sex with you on the first day we met…I should've made you wait…asked you more questions…I should've played harder to get! I don't want you to think of me as a slut or a whore! We should've had at least 1 date before I gave it up! I don't normally have sex this fast in a relationship!" I ramble on in a panic.

"Edward, calm down…I think I should've fessed up when you did." He says soothingly. "I care about you as more then just an acquaintance …way more than my sister's friend's brother…The moment I saw you looking out at me from inside the Victoria's Secret store at the mall, I knew I wanted you…those lips, that hair, these gorgeous green eyes. I dreamed of you too, and I knew you'd find me when the timing was right. You're my life now, Edward… and I love you…be my boyfriend?"

I smile widely back into his ocean blue eyes and nod as he kisses me again. "As long as we go on our first date soon…"

"How's tomorrow…" He kisses my lips. "…at 6…" He pecks my cheek. "…I'll take you to this little Italian place I heard about in Olympia."

I kiss him. "I love Italian food…"

"I know…your sister told me." He grins and winks.

He seems to get sleepy as we continue to lie there, so I kiss him and prod him into the shower again. Once I've cleaned all the cum off of us, I gently lead him back to my room where we spend the rest of this hot summer night…

Please review...?


	2. Please Vote but DO NOT review!

**Notes to Readers:**

To all those who have my as a favorite Author/Story or if you have me on your Author/Story alert:

My stories all have Lemons... Each and every one... So if you want to continue reading my stuff here is where you will need to go... Thanks!

www(dot)twcslibrary(dot)com/viewuser(dot)php?uid=7171

**Lori's review of Eclipse**

****SPOILERS FOR ECLIPSE THE MOVIE****

I got to see the 12:01 showing of the third movie in The Twilight Saga! I took my husband with me and he spent the whole time before, after and during the movie, making fun of it and me, but here's my opinion:

I loved it!

I thought it was excellently acted and thoroughly enjoyable. Most of my favorite scenes from the book made the movie and I couldn't be happier. There were some cheesy parts, but they matched the cheesy parts of the book so it wasn't the bad type of cheesy.

I thought there were some portions of the movie that were absolutely perfect, but there were a few that I'm not sure they did justice to. The part when Jacob meets up with them at Forks HS was ok, but I think it could've been better, Bella was not as upset as she should've been that Victoria was back in town. Also, in the book, the bed was a MAJOR issue. In the movie…not so much! The next portion, I was unhappy with was when Jake tells her she'd be better off dead then being a vampire. She was supposed to be so pissed that she didn't speak to him for DAYS and she actually sticks around for the rest of her visit! The final scene that I didn't like was when she speaks to Jacob the last time…He showed more emotion than she did!

I think the most important thing in this movie is the proposal. It played out just perfectly! The ring was beautiful and I loved the emotion and affection and the way Bella and Edward are all lovey-dovey in this movie. I am so glad they got it right this time. 'The Talk' with Charlie went just as awkwardly as it was supposed to and I laughed the whole time! The chats she had with Jasper and Rosalie went well and I could see the wheels in her head turning as she considered all the info she was getting. Jasper's accent was breathtaking and I would love to hear more of it. I loved her explanation of her final decision. It was different than the book, but I think it fit better to Bella's true character.

I can't wait to see it a second time! I may have to go back for thirds!

I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did!

Love, Lori

Hey, All!

I'm hoping one of you either is a beta or knows of a beta that's willing to take on a new author. I've tried to do it myself, and I thought it was good enough, but I've been hitting some roadblocks and lately all contests require a story to be beta-d. I don't have the time or inclination to sit and sort through the beta data-base, so if you're interested in helping out with my type of stories please let me know.

My biggest stories are the ones with BDSM and lots and lots of sex. I don't want to corrupt anyone so please be 18+ if you plan on taking me up on my offer. If you don't like slash, please don't waste either of our time. My style of writing is more romantic than anything else. Although I don't do stories about abuse, Healing Moments flashes back to Edward's days in an abusive relationship.

Hope I'll be hearing from some of you…

Thanks, Lori

**_hnwhitlock2000 has now been my Beta for i think the last 2 months!_**!

**Hey, All!**

**Calling all my Rob Pattinson fans:**  
There is a Facebook Group We should all join and it's called Fans Against Stalker Robert Patinson Apple App.

Here's the link: http:/www (.) facebook (.) ?gid=135275779836856#!/group (.) php?gid=135275779836856

(Take out the spaces and the () Thanks!)

Thanks, Lori

**To all who'd like to vote for the Slash/Backslash contestants:  
**  
To see entries in the "SLASH BACKSLASH" contest, please visit the C2: www. fanfiction .net/c2/68069/3/0/1/

Aug. 16, 2010: A poll will open for voting here: www. fanfiction .net/~slashbackslash

Then there will be a judging round, which will go on for 15 days. The winners will be announced on Sept 1.

**To all who'd like to vote for the Plot-Bunny contestants:  
**  
To see other entries in the Plot Bunny Contest, please visit the following C2:  
www. fanfiction .net/community/Plot_Bunny_Contest/82048/

Voting is going on right here… right now!  
www. fanfiction .net/u/2318066/Plot_Bunny_Contest#

These are the only contests right now. I'll get back to you as I enter more! Please vote?

**Thanks! **

Apparently, we're not allowed to have special stories that are notes to the readers. I was forced to delete that one. So I'll now be forced to do something I hate and put Authors Notes in the chapters of my stories. I think each author should be allowed to have 1 story that is ANs so that their readers know what's happening with them and they don't have to waste chapter space, but the powers that be do not agree, so that's that.

* * *

New Contest and C2 on ffnet.  
I'm a Judge for the contest, and I created the C2.

Dommella's Dungeon:  
_www. fanfiction. _net/u/2523629/

Twilight- Femme Domme :  
_www. fanfiction. _net/community/Twilight_Femme_Domme/85151/

Take out the spaces!

* * *

**_The Contest entries must be in by 10/31/10_**  
**_I'm a Judge for the contest, and I look forward to judging your stories! Get to work, Ladies and Gentlemen!_**  
**_Dommella's Dungeon: www (.) fanfiction (.) net/u/2523629/_**

* * *

Hey everyone! Check this out! I was asked to do a short author's interview! Its posted today 10/21/10. There's a link below and on my profile! Enjoy! It's posted here:

www (.) twimuses (.) ?zx=39b7e1c63a1ae38f

Take out the spaces and the () and enjoy!


End file.
